


NOT A JOKE

by RollingCandy



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingCandy/pseuds/RollingCandy
Summary: Johnny生日任务便签梗一个车





	NOT A JOKE

“所以……”徐英浩紧紧抓着桌沿，另一只手贴在李永钦的腰上，没太用力地做了个推的动作试图让对方先冷静一下。

“所以。”李永钦乖乖地没再往前，放软了声音笑吟吟地重复一遍，抓住腰上的手轻轻摩挲他的腕骨。

徐英浩的眼神往那儿飘了一瞬又转回来，咳了一声说：“所以那不是个玩笑？”他没松开手，任由李永钦在他手腕上继续他的小游戏，他的指腹柔软而温暖，像猫咪摇晃的尾巴拂过皮肤，一点点若即若离的挑逗。

李永钦把另一只手举在脸旁边一本正经地比手势发誓：“我不说谎的。”

他平时开玩笑逗别人玩的时候也时常露出这样的表情说这样的话，但徐英浩总能分辨出李永钦什么时候是真的没在骗人。

玩笑和谎话他都可以轻松应对，猝不及防的真话才最让人无所适从。

“哦……”徐英浩从李永钦耳朵旁边看到床头的闹钟，时间已经不早了，他嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我以为那只是个玩笑。”

“嘿！”李永钦喊了一声，两手搭上他的肩膀圈住徐英浩的脖子，飞快亲亲他的脸颊。

“看着我。”他说。

徐英浩吓了一跳，抓住他的手肘又松开，眼神游移来回两三次后终于又回到李永钦脸上，抬起下巴大声回了他一句“WHAT！”

他虚张声势的时候也一样骗不过李永钦。

“好吧，Ten，好吧。”他短暂的强硬迅速在李永钦近距离的注视里败下阵来，“但是你才19岁，我们不能……”

“哥，以免你忘了，我不是韩国人好吗？”

“……好，但是他们随时可能回来。”

李永钦耸耸肩：“我早说好了今晚换房间，但你说得对，隔壁随时会有人，所以哥要温柔一点哦。”徐英浩恨不得捂住他的嘴。

但李永钦有备而来，根本不可能在这场推拉里落败。

他几乎已经接受了，于是攥住李永钦空荡荡的卫衣望着他的眼睛说：“意思是我的生日结束之后，明天你不会突然跟我说这都只是玩笑而已对吗？”

他要认真严肃的承诺和亲密关系，而非只是随随便便的一夜情。李永钦知道在这一点上他们都是一样的。

徐英浩没再推他，于是李永钦不再举手立誓，他贴上去环住他的脖子亲吻他的嘴唇：“I love you, it isn’t a joke.”

他似乎笑了，但徐英浩看着他的时候总像在笑着，所以李永钦决定就当那是个真切的回应和准许。

“I said I want to have … with you’.”他没等徐英浩回应这个吻，专注地顺着他的下巴和脖子往下，舔过他的喉结后再往下，叼起领口的绳结后仰起脸望着他，含糊又清晰地继续说，“That is not a joke either.”

徐英浩想起小时候院子里的猫，每次他蹲下来向他招手，猫咪在身前走几个来回，摇晃的尾巴尖懒懒地拂过他的手背，总得再喊几次才乖乖坐下，也像李永钦这样仰起脸望着他。有时候猫咪会眯起眼睛任他抚摸，有时候跑开，有时候甚至亮出爪子。

他总觉得李永钦像只捉摸不定的猫，忽远忽近若即若离，但李永钦不是猫。

徐英浩环住他的腰，等领口的绳结终于被他拉开后低下头去吻他弯起来的嘴唇，于是李永钦又变得像小猫一样，在他唇齿间发出轻轻的、粘腻的哼声。

李永钦很瘦，徐英浩还是第一次握住他的腰，触感同他无数次的想象当中的太不一样，他的体温透过布料传到手心，在他心里燎起一片躁动的火焰。

“你就是我的生日礼物了？”他俯下身把李永钦放在床上，碰碰他的鼻尖问。

李永钦眨眨眼睛，捉住他的手腕放在自己的衣服下摆说：“我很认真准备的礼物，哥要好好拆哦。”

“我会的。”

他的生日礼物被彻底拆开了，起伏的胸口在床头昏黄的照明下反射出漂亮的浅黄色，像他来自的那个南国盛产的各色果物散发着浓郁而清新的芳香，诱得徐英浩在他甜美的胸口啃咬着留下轻轻的齿痕。

当徐英浩一边轻轻叼起他凸起的乳首一边探手握住李永钦已经完全硬了的阴茎时，他发出轻轻的呜咽，放在他后脑的手指抓住他的头发，那有点疼但徐英浩并不在意。

“你真的准备得很好不是吗？”说话间温热的气息喷在李永钦胸口，让身下的人狠狠抖了一下。

他的声音变得更加柔软而尖细，忍着呻吟声抬起右腿磨蹭着徐英浩的侧腰说：“我还准备了更多呢，哥不往下看看吗？”

那不算是个多么高明的隐喻，徐英浩眨眨眼睛往下去摸他的穴口。他的礼物确实经过精心准备，他简直无法想象李永钦躲在洗手间或者房间里给自己做扩张的样子，这有些太超过了，光是想想就让他难以自制。

“你的表情看上去像是很满意？”李永钦撑起上半笑着说。

“虽然这确实剥夺了我的乐趣但是没错，我很满意。”徐英浩把两根手指伸进他的穴口，在柔软湿润的内壁里轻轻搅动着，“你是想着我做这些的对吗宝贝？”

李永钦像是因为这个称呼发出一声尖锐的抽气声，他松开紧咬的下唇紧紧抓住徐英浩的肩膀，手指几乎要抠进他的皮肤：“如果我说是你能快点操我吗？”

这次徐英浩真的笑起来，他抽出手指，在李永钦发出一声尖叫时用舌尖挤进他的唇缝，贴着他起伏的胸膛把他压进柔软的床垫用力吻他。

“我不能选择慢慢享用我的生日礼物？”他贴着李永钦不断发出喘息的嘴唇问道。

他皱着脸用腿夹着徐英浩的腰，向他耸动着磨蹭着他们勃起的阴茎：“不能，我已经等了五六个小时，或许一两个月甚至一年，别让我再等了。”

他的语气听上去与其说是抱怨更像在撒娇，直直望向徐英浩的眼神里充满着渴望和依恋和爱。他没办法抗拒这个。

前端完全进入时李永钦死死咬住了他的下唇，等他炽热的内壁紧密而完全地包裹住他的阴茎时徐英浩几乎闻到一丝轻微的血腥味，但谁还在乎这个。

李永钦说他等他太久，他又何尝不是。他说不清爱情和欲望谁先降临，毕竟那已经是很久之前的事情了。现在他得用尽全力让自己不马上射出来，在他朝思暮想的暗恋对象和新晋男朋友体内。

“哥……”李永钦搂着他的脖子睁开眼睛，喘息着含糊地喊他，他望着徐英浩的眼睛轻声说，“please，fuck me。”

他缓慢地抽送起来作为回答，李永钦温热的喘息落在他脸上，和他的笑容一样像永远闪耀的阳光。他想过无数个互诉衷情的场景，脑海里有数以万计用来让李永钦可爱的脸颊染上绯红的赞美词，现在他得到了想要的，赞美词却全都不合时宜。但没关系——

他把李永钦破碎细密的喘息全都吞进嘴里，用力操弄他紧致的小穴。

他有更好的办法。

李永钦颤抖的身体突然拱起，在双唇间发出一声失控的尖叫，徐英浩捧起李永钦的脸舔弄他的耳廓，继续快速抽动着摩擦那个点，在他耳边低声喊他：“宝贝，宝贝，舒服吗？”

比回答先钻进他耳朵的是从远处传来的开门声和紧接着的几个脚步声。

李永钦才回过神来，软绵绵地拍着他的肩膀哼哼唧唧地说：“别停，哥，别停。”

徐英浩亲亲他的嘴唇说：“等等，有人回来了。”

李永钦肯定听清了，他浑身的肌肉忽然绷紧，徐英浩感觉自己差点就要被他夹射出来。徐英浩下意识地想要开口逗逗李永钦，还没来得及开口金道英就一边喊他一边敲起门。

“哥，Ten在吗？我有东西要给他。”

李永钦慌张地眨眨眼睛，刚要回答就被徐英浩捂住嘴，他重新又动起来，李永钦吓得挣动几下，马上又被操到深处只发出一声急促的呻吟。

“他陪我喝了点酒刚准备睡了，明天再说吧，别告诉经纪人哥哥。”徐英浩冲门外喊道。

“这么早？”金道英疑问地说。

徐英浩停下动作轻轻咬一下他的鼻尖说：“让他走。”

李永钦用力吞咽一下平复呼吸，尽可能平稳地拉长声音说：“东营啊，我不太舒服……啊！”他猛地捂住自己的嘴，狠狠瞪了徐英浩一眼，他回给李永钦一个wink却并不放开他的阴茎，用拇指慢慢摩挲他的前端。

“Ten？”

“嗯……我想睡了，晚安！”他一口气说完，捏着拳头在徐英浩胸口锤了两下。

金道英的脚步声走远了，徐英浩一下一下操弄着他，贴着他的嘴唇说：“骗子，你明明很舒服。”

李永钦缠绕在他腰上的腿胡乱晃着，用脚跟蹬他的大腿，在凌乱的呼吸间骂他：“混蛋。”

“你喜欢。”

“Fuck yes.”他说。

徐英浩狠狠干着他，李永钦箍住他的脖子不放开，把每个急促凌乱的克制的音节送进他口中。残存的理智让李永钦在临近高潮的时候仍然记得放低声音，他用自己会的每种语言乞求徐英浩再快一点。

他们喊着对方的名字高潮，又在清醒过后拥吻着把所有尚未平息的喘息互相吞食。

李永钦睁开眼睛，伸手拨开他被汗水浸湿的发梢，指尖顺着他的眉梢描摹过高耸的颧骨和利落的下颌线，捏着他的下巴把他拉下去同他交换一个粗糙的吻。

“I said love you forever darling.”他的声音还很疲惫，但听上去却无比真挚而温柔，“That is not a joke.”

“Happy birthday love.”

 

Fin.


End file.
